Knocking on Hell's Door
This is the first case of Conclave City and the Diorite Mines District.This is also the first fanmade case of Gnarewood Plot After defeating SOMBRA.An envoy sent from Conclave City(Located in North America)says that you are needed there knowing that you stopped an evil organization.Chief Ripley disapproves at first then Elliot's sattelite detects unsettling activities under Coclave City specifically Diorite Mines.You then say goodbye to the Bureau(for the meantime as you will return after investigating the suspicious activities in Conclave City. Upon arriving at the Diorite Mines District,you spot the slashed body of Kuki Jefferson, a local scientist(identified by Domo).Erin then decides to investigate the coal mines as Domo said that the victim often goes there.After finding Callan's mining cap,Erin suggests asking Callan if he knew Kuki since Kuki frequented the mines.The player also finds the Kuki's bag which contains the torn photo of a mysterious woman identified as Fern Redwood through the database.Both Callan and Fern felt bad for the victim's dead but at the end of Chapter 1,Callan arrives to inform the player that someone planted a bomb. At the Cave Entrance,you find a bomb under a pile of rocks and a certificate of recognition belonging to the victim given by a cerain Manny Carter.The bomb is revealed to be set by Callan because Callan said that he wanted to destroy the place the victim wanted.Erin questioned this as he said during his interrogation in Chapter 1 that they were friends.Callan then admits that he and Kuki were angry as they disagreed about something Callan does not wish to reveal what their disagreement was about but reveals that he drinks liquor.Erin also decides to investigate the victim's house as she wants to explore the victim's personal life.But before investigating,you meet Kumi,Kuki's sister,who seems sad when you told her about her brother's death.You then found a bloodied document revealed to be touched by the killer so you deduce that the killer goes spelunking.At the end of Chapter 2,Kumi arrives to tell you that Fern was at the victim's lab destroying evidence. After finding about Fern's attempts to destroy evidence regarding the murder;Chief assigns Garrick since Garrick scared a gangster out of the bank once.Fern admits that she was destroying evidence because she hates the victim because of his crazy experiments and she was trying to destroy those documents.After talking to Fern,Garrick suggested to sweep the crime scene once more.At the runaway,you spot the torn passport of Kumi who wanted to leave town to prove to Kuki that she can be independent.You also found out that the killer has a degree in biology through a smeared diploma.Afterwards,Domo admits that everyone hates Kuki but he didn't kill him and suggests to the player to go the lab once more since the team found out that the killer goes spelunking there.After a final look,you find an icebox containing a knive rack filled with knives.After Payton analyzes the knive rack,you find the last evidence against the killer. The killer was revealed to be Fern Redwood who denied involvement at first but after the many pieces of evidence against her.She admits her crime.She rigged the victim with sleeping pills hidden in the lunch she kindly cooked for Kuki.Then she brought the unconscious body to the airport and stabbed her with a barrage of knives.She hid evidence everywhere but they were found the player so she was shipped to the Honorable Haiku. Fern pleaded guilty but she was not as guilty as Kuki as he did gruesome experiments.Haiku questioned why she didn't report this to the proper authorities.Fern said that she was a strong woman who takes matters into her own hands.She was given 20 years in jail with no chance of parole After Fern's indictment,Chief Canasta asks you to talk to Fern once more.She mentions that Kuki keeps mumbling about revival and SOMBRA.Worried about the events from North America,Chief Canasta asks you to look inside the victim's lab.There you find documents regarding SOMBRA.Knowing that SOMBRA may come back,you then ask Kumi Jefferson for information.You then found out that SOMBRA was extracting a precious mineral so Chief Canasta sends you to the mines to investigate.At the mines you find out that both Callan ad Manny are somehow related to SOMBRA. At the end of the case,the Conclave Mining Corp. Representative Molly Wood asks you to come to their company. Victim *Kuki Jefferson(found slashed to death) Weapon *Knives Killer *Fern Redwood Suspects Domo Sentry Profile: *Suspect drinks liquor *Suspect goes spelunking *Suspect can cook Fern Redwood Profile: *Suspect drinks liquor *Suspect has a degree in biology *Suspect goes spelunking *Suspect can cook Appearance: *Wears red Callan Horwitz Profile: *Suspect goes spelunking *Suspect drinks liquor Appearance: *Wears red Kumi Jefferson Profile: *Suspect has a degree in biology *Suspect cooks Appearance: *Wears red Manny Carter Profile: *Suspect has a degree in biology *Suspect drinks liquor *Suspect goes spelunking *Suspect cooks Killer Profile *Killer cooks *Killer goes spelunking *Killer drinks liquor *Killer has a degree in biology *Killer wears red Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Airport(Clues:Victim's Body,Broken Pieces;New Suspect:Domo Sentry) *Ask Domo about the victim(New Crime Scene:Coal Mines) *Autopsy Victim's Body(The killer cooks) *Examine Broken Pieces(Bottle of Liquor) *Analyze Liquor Bottle(Killer drinks liquor) *Investigate Diorite Coal Mines(Clues:Mining Cap,Victim's Bag) *Examine Mining Cap(New Suspect:Callan Horwitz) *Ask Callan about the victim *Examine Victim's Bag *Examine Torn Photo *Examine Mysterious Woman(New Suspect:Fern Redwood) *Ask Fern of ties with the victim *Next Chapter(3 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cave Entrance(Available from start;Clues:Pile of Rocks,Torn Paper) *Investigate Victim's Lab(Available from start;Clues:Bloodied Document;New Suspect:Kumi Jefferson) *Examine Pile of Rocks(Bomb) *Examine Bomb *Analyze Bomb *Grill Callan of his bomb attempt(Callan drinks liquor) *Inform Kumi about her brother's death(Kumi cooks) *Examine Torn Paper(New Suspect:Manny Carter) *Ask Manny about the victim(Manny cooks and drinks liquor) *Analyze Bloodied Documet(Killer goes spelunking;Manny and Callan goes spelunking) *Next Chapter(2 stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Fern from destroying evidence(Available from start;New Crime Scene:Runaway;Fern drinks liquor,cooks and goes spelunking) *Investigate Runaway(Clues:Torn Passport,Box of Goodies) *Examine Torn Passport *Ask Kumi of her attempt to leave the city *Examine Box of Goodies(Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper *Analyze Smeared Diploma(Killer has a degree in biology;Fern,Manny and Kumi has a degree in biology) *See why Domo wants to talk(All tasks done;Domo drinks liquor,cooks and goes spelunking;New Crime Scene:Experiment Table) *Investigate Experiment Table(Clues:Ice Box) *Examine Ice Box(Knive Rack) *Analyze Knive Rack(Killer wears red) *Arrest Killer(1 star) *Next Chapter(No stars) Rockbottom 1 *Ask Fern about the victim(10 000 Coins) *Investigate Experiment Table(Clues:Faded Documents) *Examine Faded Documents *Ask Kumi about SOMBRA(Burger) *Investigate Cave Entrance(Clues:Locked Tablet,Mining Equipment) *Examine Locked Tablet *Analyze Tablet *Quiz Manny of his contacts within SOMBRA(100 XP) *Examine Mining Equipment(SOMBRA Pick-axe) *Examine Pick-axe(Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints *Grill Callan about SOMBRA *Next Case(1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases which contains suspects from the Conclave Police Department *The case title is a reference of many things:A German film and several songs entitled Knocking on Heaven's Door Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All gnarewood's cases Category:Diorite Mines